True love or True bonds
by sageDreamer49
Summary: Since no one decided to ever make a story about kanako being happy XD i decided to do it my self" kanako and the gang bump into a mysterious transfer student at school ,will kanako share a bond with this character or end up on the same route as sasuke? also later on in the series a certain flame haired girl with a sword will pick a fight with sasuke...its a must see!


"I own nothing if I did the world would possibly end lol"

"The beginning"

As the cherry blossom tree's leafs Weddle each leaf helically across the balcony of the newly built high school a soothing wind blows at a steady paste, a short petite little girl lays in the leaves left from the tree not knowing what amazing adventures…wait….years have passed and now kanako is in high school.

"ka….na…..ko… wa…..ke…up,

'huh?...whose calling me? Said kanako'

'ahhhh just let me hit her already she won't wake up easily anyway'. " NO! Ayase even that's a little too much for her'. but kirino!...alright…fine I won't hit her.

'Hey!...what's all the noise for? I'm up now JEESH!' Blurted kanako

'_That's me" kanako Kurusu "usually I'm in class but I'm awfully tired for some weird reason '_

'Well lets get to class then you lazy little Brat!' hollered Ayase.

_That's Ayase she's a model don't tell her this but I'm confused on how she actually became a model with that….BIG HEAD of hers…that's between you and me" stated kanako._

"come on there's a new transfer student here at the school" said kirino.

"_that's kirino she found out that she has feelings for her brother kyousuke during the summer she came to me to se if I would support them that BAKA, HENTTAI, BOY better not make her sad though" states kanako._

Transfer student...we have a new transfer student? Who cares he's proubly a perverted boy anyway "stated a heartless kanako.

"Well lets go se you'll never know till you se" stated Ayase grabbing kanako's arm and running back into the school to their class room.

"Sit down kanako hurry" said the others.

"everyone remained quit when the sensei entered the classroom" alright now class we have a new transfer student now I won't you to treat him good ok"said the sensei.

"HAI!"said the entire classroom

"now come on in now "stated the teacher

Footsteps could be heard from the door as the person closed in on the door as he entered the classroom everyone was shocked to se blond hair that was spiky and cat like stripes on his cheeks. He stops and turns around to meet the the class.

"My name is naruto uzumaki from the hidden….I mean I'm from west tenzaki residence nice to meet you all "stated and overly joyed naruto.

"every one stared at him with haste as if he were crazy"

"a sweat dropped naruto stared at the door and then back at the students he would have made a run for it if kanako wouldn't have said something"

"hey you um naruko " stated a not so caring kanako

"a stress mark appeared on naruto's head "its naruto not naruko…..Brat. "stated an irritated naruto

Static clashed between the twos eyes signaling that they weren't gona get along at all. Kirino and Ayase both stared at the two as it seemed the two were just gona burst into a fierce combat, but what slightly went unnoticed was the Blush on kanakos face.

"I left the hidden leaf village for this stupid mission I got to be out of my mind." mumbled naruto

"Well it seems you two are getting along, naruto go sit next to kanako would you please" smirked the teacher.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" both kanako and naruto shouted in unison

[1 hour Passes]

"Alright everyone its lunch time" states the teacher

Kanako is tempted to follow naruto as he gets up and walks out the door mysteriously or maybe just to her. "hmmpf" pouts kanako as she gets up and follows him as she follows him she notices that he's actually not that bad looking but shakes herself away from those thoughts, she soon follows him up to the roof where he soon sits down in a weird position.

"Is he meditating? Guesses kanako

"Aw…man this day has started off badly no screw that…..it's a nightmare! I don't know how long I can take this! I only came here because my mission said…that…sasuke would be here and now I can bring him back because he's somewhere in this town and I'm gona find him "said a sadden naruto

"_Sasuke? Who is that? Maybe he's….you mean…"kanako starts to blush maybe he's naruto's…boyfriend!" kanako screeched"_

"huh what the I could have sworn I just heard something" said a confused naruto as he turned around just in time to spot a certain girl. "hey you!" shouted naruto

"stay away from me you yaoi freak! your just like those otaku freaks your disgusting!" shouted kanako

"…..?...! What the hell I'm not gay!" it took naruto a time to register what she had just said in front of him, look I have a friend that has run away after a big fight we had an- RING RING" ahhh its time to go back to class "said naruto as he left to go take his seat in class leaving a confused kanako"

"….ill solve this later" said kanako as she to left to go take a seat"

[End of school]

As naruto grabbed his case and left school quickly beyond the gates of the school kanako soon grabbed her stuff and left to as well as she walked home without her friends she thought to herself"

"_Why do I feel that me and him are similar somehow its confusing he's disgusting I will never be similar to him yet I cant keep my mind off of him worst of all why am I blushing!" though kanako. as she was walking and thinking she didn't realize she was walking across the street during a green light"_

BEEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP! Sounded the car as it tried to stop but was not successful .

"ah…..is this the…..end?" kanako could not think clearly or move.

Suddenly a yellow flash of light flickered as kanako opened her eyes she was in naruto's arms safely she didn't know what had happened all she had saw was a yellow flash.

"Who's the idiot "teased naruto.

The driver that was about to hit kanako got out of the car and as usual started apologizing a lot asking for forgiveness .

"you sure you don't need me to walk you home?" asked a worried naruto.

"…..ill be fine on my own…." Crept kanako

"_its happening again…..my cheeks are so warm…." Though kanako as she touched her cheeks and then looked at the hero who saved her._

"…..arigato" stated kanako in a low voice running away from naruto with high speed.

"…..? well shes alright now so I better go to my new home, I wonder if there ramen is as good as the leafs" wondered naruto as he walked home.

[Later that night]

"chrrf, chrrf! Sounds could be heard by a nearby residence as the stars gleamed down on the mysterious figure that was standing on a house"

"Hmpf so this is the place where its hiding huh?" glared the mysterious figure.

"Yes and you are to retrieve it and bring it back to the hide out … alive and one last thing…sasuke don't let anything get in your way…not even…..emotions".

"….not a problem" stared sasuke.

As sasuke made his way back down to the sidewalk he soon walked past a short girl as he did it felt as if time had slown down as they both looked at each other that one moment felt like an eternity until sasuke stoped.

"…..is she an…. uchiha?"stared sasuke.

Narrarator: what is the target that sasuke and madara are after? Most of all will kanako ever accept the feelings that she has for naruto or will her pride lead her on the same route as sasuke? Tune in to find out!


End file.
